Android-e
Type E Android. The E is short for Energy-absorbing. Based on Androids 19 and 20, these models are designed around the ability to absorb energy. The bodies of Type E Androids are fully artificial, as with the Type FM; they are not, however, modular in design. Another difference is that Type E Androids may be formerly human, though not in the same way as Type H; while Type H have had their organic bodies converted into cyborgs, a Type E may merely have organic parts, such as a brain, incorporated into an otherwise mechanical body. The main bodily feature of Type E Androids is the round crystal in the palms of their hands. These nodes are what allow Type E Androids to absorb ki energy. They can do so by touch, ie grabbing a person, by which they are able to extract more energy, or by grabbing incoming ki attacks and absorbing them instead. The ki absorb skill works the best for Type E Androids, in that it has a 50% chance of working, as opposed to Type FM's chance of 35%. (Type H gets no absorb skills at all). Also unlike the other types, the Type E Android can eventually gain an upgraded form of absorb. Like the upgraded shields, the upgraded absorb skill overwrites the normal absorb skill permanently. So when you use the normal absorb, and you have the upgraded form learned, it uses the upgraded form instead. The normal form of absorb gives double tech level gains for the damage it does, as well as draining 5% of the opponents energy. However, the upgraded form gives tripple tech level gains for its damage, and drains 10% of the opponents energy. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 280% Type E Androids can use all Android eq like the other types can, as well as use all tech level chips. Physiology Type E Androids may be fully mechanical, or may be cyborgs incorporating organic components. They appear to be generally human; in the case of those who were formerly human, they tend to appear as they did in life. History Roleplaying Skills Basic Skills ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- aid 1,000 95% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% uppercut 25,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% third attack 100,000,000 95% Racial Abilities * Skills in italics require integrating a Chip to be activated. ------------------------------------------------------------- Name TL Needed Max ------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% eye beam 500,000 95% absorb 750,000 95% electric shield 1,000,000 95% t4 6,000,000 100% finger beam 10,000,000 95% battery 20,000,000 95% ki absorb 20,000,000 95% satellite jump 25,000,000 100% t3 40,000,000 100% self destruct 50,000,000 95% upgraded shield L1 50,000,000 95% upgraded absorb L1 75,000,000 95% multi eye beam 150,000,000 95% t2 150,000,000 100% t1 1,000,000,000 100% ssd bomber 2,000,000,000 95% vm1 5,000,000,000 100% vm2 25,000,000,000 100% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% sonic blast 50,000,000,000 95% aiming laser 100,000,000,000 95% omega 100,000,000,000 100% x1 300,000,000,000 100% Trivia * Android 19 was fully mechanical while Dr. Gero, having converted himself into Android 20 by placing his brain into a mechanical body, would be classified as a cyborg.